Just Might Be It
by Snozzle
Summary: Snape has a lot to say to Tonks but he never meant to blurt everything out. SSNT


A/N: Just a nice random Snape/Tonks story which I needed to write. Just write anything for this pairing, and this was what came out of it. Enjoy, and if you feel so inclined to, feel free to review.

Might Just Be It

"You betrayed me!" Severus shouted at her, his fists clenched in anger. Tonks bit back tears, standing in front of him in the Weasley's kitchen. It was late, long past midnight, and everyone was in bed; this didn't stop the raised voices, the angry tones coming from the man with his dark hair and ferocious temper.

"How could I possibly betray someone that I wasn't even involved in?" Tonks shot back causing Severus to move forward slightly and grab the bottom of her arms furiously. "Hey! You're hurting me!"

"It's not more than you deserve. Lucius Malfoy of all people!" Tonks pouted.

"I did it for the Order. You know I did! I had to didn't I?" Tonks sighed a sigh of relief as Snape finally loosened the grip on her arms.

"But Lucius of all people Tonks! There are plenty of Death Eaters you could have chosen… Merlin Nymphadora, I can't stand this! I love you and I can't bare to see you have to sleep with…" He paused for a moment suddenly realising what he had just said. Tonks was frozen to the spot, staring into cold black eyes with her current green eyes. Severus swallowed hard. "I want you to give up the task."

Three months ago, an elaborate plan was put into place. Tonks would try to work her way into the Death Eater circle, with hopes it would be easier for both Severus and her to report back to Dumbledore. Of course, problems came with this. The Order knew the Dark Lord would see use in having an Auror and somebody who could change their appearance on side, but Tonks would have to work hard to be able to fit in. Lucius Malfoy had been her method. Severus Snape on the other hand, had been the man who had helped her fit in, introduce her to Voldemort himself. Only now did he find out what had really happened.

"You-you said you loved me…" Tonks finally blurted out. "I thought this was just a… some kind of arrangement. I thought we were just… being together, no strings attached?"

"That's how it started out. Unfortunately, I've grown quite fond of everything I loathe about you Nymphadora. But we aren't discussing this. I didn't stroll to see you in the middle of the night to tell you that something went horrendously wrong and you threw some kind of enchantment over me did I? I came to talk to you about Malfoy." Severus almost spat the name.

She never world feel the same, he realised suddenly. Tonks had a way with people. She could change her appearance but her inside was always the same; alive, happy, willing to love. But she could never love him. She never saw anything in the man who would keep up two separate lives serving Hogwarts' headmaster and the dark appearance of Lord Voldemort. She never saw anything appealing physically or mentally in him.

"But I don't want to talk about Lucius," Tonks replied coolly, realising for the first time that his hands were no longer holding her. "I want to talk about us. I thought all we were…"

"I know what you thought we were! We were having sexual relations. Nothing more. I give up on you Nymphadora because you are going to get yourself killed, and I can't wait to see your fall." With one swift movement, Severus went storming out into the night in a cloak of black, seconds before Tonks finally ran out after him.

"Severus!" She called out, knowing full well that he didn't want her to follow him and he wanted to be alone. Knowing full well that something had to be sorted out between them. "I-we need to talk…" She rubbed her hands over her face, trying to control the tears. Nymphadora Tonks didn't cry.

"Just leave," and icy voice told her from the corner of the house. Tonks glanced up, tilting her head.

"I don't want to," she replied, walking towards him. "I wanted to tell you before…" she continued. "About Lucius about how I didn't think you were horrible and evil… but charming and lost. How I wanted to kiss you all the time and… how I never thought you could understand me but how I wanted you to so much."

Severus cautiously moved closer to her, carefully raising a hand to move hair away from her face as it danced in the wind. "I do…" Tonks swallowed. She'd never had to say this before, never wanted to again to any other man. "I do love you Severus Snape."

Severus suddenly felt warm, even as the cold night air pressed against his skin. Tonks smiled as a first tear trickled down her cheek. "I do love you." Severus cupped her face in his hands and crushed his lips down on hers. "I'm so sorry…"

"I don't care," Severus told her. "Want to go to my house? I want to be with you more than anything." Tonks smiled.

"So do I." Cautiously, Tonks took his hand and looked up at him. This was love and no matter what danger surrounded them, this might just be it.


End file.
